Jerley Cotton
'Jerley Cotton '- hobbit z Shire . Syn Młodego Toma i Hollie Bracegirdle. Mąż Lilii Goodchild. Pierwszy Opiekun Marchii Nadmorskiej. BiografiaKategoria:Hobbici Wczesne życie (3 CE-24 CE) Jerley urodził się na farmie ojca, w miejscowości Nad Wodą . W pierwszych latach życia często uciekał z domu, z niewiadomych powodów. Gdy skończył dwanaście lat często biegał po okolicy, raz docierając aż za Pagórek. Czasami towarzyszył ojcu w jego urywkowej pracy szeryfa Zachodniej Ćwiartki. W tym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z synem Samwise'a Gamgee, Frodem . W 22 CE, gdy jego ojciec został zastępcą burmistrza Cottonowie bardzo zbliżyli się do rodziny Gamgee. Obie rodziny wyprawiały wielkie uczty, na które nieraz przybywali goście aż z Bree. Miedzy innymi wielka uczta została wyprawiona na dwudzieste urodziny Jerleya. W 24 CE urodziła mu się siostra, Gwiazdeczka. Praca szeryfa (25 CE-33 CE) Mimo, że Jerley nie był jeszcze pełnoletni (hobbici za pełnoletność uważają wiek 33 lat), przyjęto go do Szeryfów. Został Drugim Szeryfem Zachodniej Ćwiartki. Pobyt w Ered Luin (25 CE) Zaraz po rozpoczęciu pracy szeryfa, hobbit udał się w podróż do Ered Luin. Miał przekonać żyjące tam krasnoludy, aby kupowały fajkowe ziele z Shire'u. Najpierw dotarł do Little Delving , zatrzymał się tam, by następnie ruszyć do Tighfield . Z Tighfield wędrował cztery dni do siedzib krasnoludów. Tam udało mu się namówić ich przywódcę, Gólina na kupowanie z Shire fajkowego ziela. Już ruszały pierwsze karawany do Longbottom , po fajkowe ziele. Powódź w Bucklandzie (26 CE) Jakiś czas po podróży do Ered Luin , został poproszony przez thana, aby udał się do Bucklandu, by pomóc w budowie zapór, ponieważ Brandywina wylała. Pomagał w budowie zapór na całej długości Bucklandu, od strony Brandywiny. Cała akcja się udała i rzeka zaczęła się obniżać. Po miesiącu było po wszystkim. Pobyt w Szarej Przystani (27 CE) Jako jednemu z niewielu hobbitów, Jerleyowi udało się zobaczyć ostatnich Eldarów i Elfów odpływających ze Śródziemia. Przez kilka dni z noclegami, dotarł do Szarej Przystani. Już na miejscu zobaczył wiele różnych Eldarów i Elfów; najwięcej było Elfów Leśnych, z Lórien. Pomógł w zapakowaniu statków. Dowiedział się od syna Cirdana, Dóliana, że zawarł on umowę z burmistrzem Shire'u, by hobbici przejęli od nich Szare Przystanie w całej Zatoce Księżycowej i te tereny zostały włączone w granice ich kraju. Jakiś czas później na te tereny zaczeli napływać hobbici. Jerley pomagał w budowie hobbickich norek. Tereny dawnych Szarych Przystani zostały nazwane oficjalnie Marchią Nadmorską. Potem than przyjechał i uznał, że te tereny nadają się do zamieszkania, jak i do rolnictwa. Walka z wilkami z północy (28 CE) Po przyłączeniu Marchii Nadmorskiej, do Shire skierowały się wilki z północy. Przeszły niedaleko Fornostu i przechodząc przez Północne Wyżyny, dotarły do Północnej Ćwiartki. Jerley zauważył je, gdy wracał. Wilki pustoszyły Północną Ćwiartkę, na szczęście nie było jeszcze strat. Wszyscy hobbici uciekli do Zachodniej lub Południowej Ćwiartki. Than ogłosił mobilizację. Granicę między Północną Ćwiartką, a Zachodnią i Wschodnią umocniono murem z drewna, wysokim na trzy metry. Muru w Zachodniej Ćwiartce pilnowało siedemdziesięciu hobbitów i trzech szeryfów, w tym Jerley, natomiast we Wschodniej pięćdziesięciu i dwóch szeryfów. Taki stan rzeczy trwał miesiąć. Potem wilki zaczęły często atakować, aż zostały pokonane, niewiele z nich uciekło. Jerley jako że odznaczył się walecznością otrzymał norkę w Marchii Nadmorskiej. Orki z Góry Gram (29 CE) Niedaleko Góry Gram zaczęło mnożyć się wszelkie plugastwo. Gdy Jerley otrzymywał honory za godną obronę Shire'u przed wilkami, Molgimbul został królem orków z Góry Gram. Był on wnukiem Golfimbula pokonanego w Bitwie na Zielonych Polach ponad dwa stulecia wcześniej. Jerley dowiedział się o tym od posła z Fornostu. Than zwołał mobilizację. Z całego Shire (bez Marchii Nadmorskiej i Bucklandu) udało się uzbierać dwa i pół tysiąca dziarskich hobbitów, oprócz tego na wojnę wyruszyć mieli szeryfowie, którzy się do tego zgłosili. Niektórzy starsi hobbici zaczęli uważać, że Shire opanowała klątwa niespodziewanych wydarzeń. Z Marchii Nadmorskiej przybyło pięćdziesięciu hobbitów, z Bucklandu spóźnionych osiemdziesięciu. Jerley zgłosił się na ochotnika. Siły hobbickie wyruszyły. Niedaleko Fornostu przyłączyły się doń oddziały Zjednoczonego Królestwa. W sumie hobbitów i ludzi było około jedenastu tysięcy. Jerley został przydzielony jako dowódca Drugiego Oddziału Zachodniej Ćwiartki. Molgimbul w tym czasie pustoszył okolice gór i zjednał sobie trolle z Ettenmoors. W czasie narady wojennej Jerley był za ukryciem się w lesie i zaatakowaniem wroga z zaskoczenia. Poparł go than oraz dowódca piechoty Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Wkrótce przekonali na to innych uczestników narady. Wojska ukryły się w Żółtym Lesie, którym armia orków miała maszerować. Tak też się stało. Gdy usłyszano maszerujących orków, zagrały rogi do ataku. Jerley przekonany, że nie mogą przegrać ruszył sam na Molgimbula, i za pomocą siekiery odrąbał mu głowę. Po śmierci wodza orkowie zaczęli uciekać. Trolle, które rozpoczęły marsz później, zrezygnowały i zawróciły do Ettenmoors. Ślub (30 CE) Jerley zabrał się za poszukiwanie dla siebie żony. Znalazł Lilię Goodchild. Jakiś czas później wzięli ślub. Odbyła się wielka uczta, niektórzy nawet uważali, że przewyższała sto jedenaste urodziny Bilba Bagginsa. Poszukiwacz dobrych trunków (31 CE - 33 CE) Po ślubie Jerleya sytuacja w Shire się uspokoiła. Zaczął zajmować się tym, do czego nawykli szeryfowie, czyli poszukiwaniem dobrych gospód z dobrymi trunkami i odkrywaniem nowych. Pierwszym lokalem z wręcz wyśmienitymi trunkami była gospoda Pod Śmierdzącym Goblinem, w Północnej Ćwiartce. Później Jerley odkrył jeszcze wiele gospód i lokali. Oprócz tego w 32 CE, król Zjednoczonego Królestwa, Elessar Telcontar dołączył do Shire Marchię Zachodnią. Niespokojne czasy (34 CE - 39 CE) Opiekun Marchii Nadmorskiej (34 CE) W 34 CE, za zasługi Jerleya dla Shire'u, został ustanowiony nowy tytuł. Przywódca Szeryfów Shire. Dzięki temu stał się prawą ręką thana. Jakiś czas potem do Jerleya przyszła szokująca dla niego informacja. Został wybrany na Opiekuna Marchii Nadmorskiej. Zabrał się z żoną i dobytkiem nad Morze. Zamieszkali na wzgórzu, na południe od Forberry. Wzgórze to później nazwali Nearwater. W 35 CE Jerleyowi urodził się syn, któremu dał na imię Rowlie. Pomoc dla Marchii (34 CE - 36 CE)Kategoria:Opiekunowie Marchii NadmorskiejKategoria:PostacieKategoria:Szeryfowie ShireKategoria:Hobbici Zaraz po zbudowaniu domu Jerley postanowił z Marchii Nadmorskiej zrobić raj dla hobbitów. Wpierw zaprojektował gościniec z Undertowers, rozwidlający się na granicy i trafiający zarówno do Forberry, jak i do Harbeery. Zbudował Dom Szeryfów, miejsce spotkań wszystkich szeryfów z Marchii. W przeciwieństwie do terenu thana, Jerley utrzymywał stu hobbickich łuczników patrolujących granice. Na granicach pobudował posterunki obronne. W Forberry i Harberry zbudował koszary i garnizon dla dwudziestu hobbitów. Oba miasteczka otoczył murami. Than był pod wrażeniem Jerleya, mimo niechęci do stałej armii. Na dodatek całą Marchię otoczył niskim murem. Hobbici, byli bardzo zadowoleni, ku zdziwieniu Jerleya. Wkrótce Marchia Nadmorska stała się wspaniałym miejscem do spędzenia życia. Nawet wszyscy, bez wyjątku Bagginsowie się tam przeprowadzili. Przez Marchię często przechodzili kupcy z najróżniejszych krain. Than teraz był wręcz zdruzgotany osiągnięciami ledwo pełnoletniego hobbita. Jerley jednak nie ustawał w pracach. W Marchii wybudowano cztery nowe gospody i założono miasteczko Berryhole. Jerley wprowadził nowy system przekazywania terenów do zasiedlenia, dzięki któremu miasteczka stale się powiększały i ludność zwiększała. Kłopot z rozbojem (36 CE)Kategoria:Mężczyźni Jakiś czas po wielkich pracach, Jerley otrzymał informację o tajemniczo nie wracających hobbitach. Również żadnych kupców nigdzie nie było widać. Jerley zatem wysłał swego zaufanego szeryfa, Roba Burrowthsa, by sprawdził co się dzieje na Gościńcu. Okazało się, że przy drodze grasuje banda Dunlandczyków. Jerley zebrał oddział pięćdziesięciu hobbitów i udał się na Gościniec. Tam spotkał rozbójników. Uwięzili oni wszystkich przejeżdżających. Duzi Ludzie zlekceważyli hobbitów i postanowili walczyć. Wszyscy zginęli. Jerley i oddział uwolnili przejezdnych i wrócili do siebie. Bree (37 CE) Jerley został wezwany do Bree, aby pogodzić skłóconych hobbitów, którzy nie chcieli mieszkać z Dużymi Ludźmi. Gdy Jerley był już na miejscu, udał się do osiedl hobbickich w Staddle, ponieważ hobbici z Bree się do tego nie mieszali. Tam Jerley się zdziwił. Hobbici, którzy byli przeciwni dosłownie nagle uznali, że im źle. Pierwszego dnia się to nie udało. Hobbit, pojechał do Archet by się czegoś dowiedzieć. W Archet usłyszał pogłoski o bandzie rozbójników z lasu Chetwood. Jerley zebrał w Archet tylu ludzi i hobbitów ilu umiał i ruszył do lasu. Rzeczywiście w lesie byli rozbójnicy. Zajęli stary budynek obronny z czasów Północnego Królestwa. Rozważny hobbit starannie przygotował akcję. Najpierw weszli po cichu do budynku i zakradli się do lochów. Zobaczyli hobbitów przetrzymywanych tam przez zbójów. Zbóje wysyłali ich do miasteczek by się kłócili, a jak zrobią cokolwiek innego zrobią im krzywdę. Pokonali niewielką liczbę ludzi pilnujących więźniów i uwolnili hobbitów. Następnie wykradli się cichcem i poinformowali o tym mieszkańców miasta Bree, którzy zebrali siły i rozbili bandę. Wojna z Dunlandzkim Imperium (38 CE) Dwa lata przed kłopotem w Bree w Dunlandzie wybuchło powstanie. Pokonali armię młodego Eldariona i uformowali własne państwo. Obejmowała ono cały obszar Miniriathu i Dunlandu. Nazwali się Dunlandzkim Imperium. Jerley dowiedział się o tym dopiero po powrocie z Bree. Podejrzewał, że zaatakują hobbitów w Shire i w jego Marchii. Zwołał armię i wysłał ją na patrolowanie granic. Jako że całą Marchię Nadmorską otaczały mury, armia po prostu przekwaterowała się w pobliże murów. Najwięcej hobbitów wyznaczono do granic południowo - wschodniej i wschodniej. Podejrzenia Jerleya spełniły się. Sześciotysięczna armia Dunlandu ruszyła na Shire. Zjednoczone Królestwo nie mogło pomóc, ponieważ w tym samym czasie toczyło wewnętrzne. Jerley zebrał aż półtora tysiąca hobbitów i na czele armi ruszył do swych rodzinnych krain. Tam okazało się, że niezdobyta została już tylko Zachodnia Ćwiartka. Hobbici stamtąd bronili się zaciekle. Jerley spytał ojca o straty hobbitów i Dunlandczyków. Ten oznajmił, że hobbitów poległo w całym Shire około stu, a Dunlandczyków aż pięciuset. Hobbici pod dowództwem Jerleya i thana, który przybył z dwoma setkami hobbitów bronili się dwa miesiące. W końcu w Zjednoczonym Królestwie przestały się toczyć walki wewnętrzne i wysłano armię przeciw Dunlandczykom. Armia ta rozbiła ich i Dunlandzkie Imperium przestało istnieć. Zaraz potem Jerleyowi urodziła się córka, którą nazwał Belladonna. Podróż do Morii (39 CE) Jerley dowiedział się od znajomych krasnoludów z Ered Luin, że niedawno odzyskali Morię. Postanowił się tam wybrać by poduczyć się wyrabiania oręża i pancerzy. Wyruszył więc w podróż. Maszerował trzy tygodnie, aż w końcu dotarł. Tam, u mistrza rzemiosła, krasnoluda Azga terminował. Nauczył się wielu rzeczy, a mieszkańcy Khazad-dum'u podarowali mu kolczugę z mithrilu. Gdy wrócił do Marchii Nadmorskiej doradził kowalom jak lepiej wyrabiać różne przedmioty. Tak armia Marchii miała o wiele lepsze bronie i zbroje, niż Shire, gdyż tam większość przedmiotów odbierano zakurzonych i zaniedbanych z Domu Mathom. Spokojne lata (39 CE - 56 CE) Fajkowe ziele (40 CE) Jerley postanowił spróbować z uprawą fajkowego ziela w Marchii Nadmorskiej. Ściągnął specjalistę Tima Hornblower'a z Longbottom. Powiedział on, że najlepszym miejscem w Marchii, do uprawy ziela są pola w okolicy miejscowości Nearwater. Wysłano szeryfów sadzonki kwiatów zielnych i posadzono je właśnie we wskazanym miejscu. Krasnoludzkie karawany teraz miały bliżej, niż do Longbottom. Dzięki temu północna część Marchii znacznie się wzbogaciła. W późniejszych latach w Marchii było spokojnie, a życie toczyło się w normalnym tempie. Dopiero wiele lat później coś miało się zmienić. . . Druga Wojna o Pierścień (56 CE - 64 CE) Wybuchł wielki konflikt dotyczący wszystkich ludów Śródziemia. Saruman znowu się pojawił i zawarł sojusz z Eórdshem. Z początku wydawało się, że wojna nie będzie dotyczyć hobbitów, ponieważ pierwsze starcia toczyły się głównie w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Lecz tak nie miało być. Saruman wysłał wyszkolonych orków do Shire, ale nie do Marchii Nadmorskiej. Wszędzie ogłoszono wielką mobilizację. Jerley przybył do Shire'u na czele czterech tysięcy hobbitów. Tam broniły się już tylko Marchia Zachodnia i Ćwiartka Zachodnia. Wysłał swoich na linię frontu, czyli do Hobbitonu i wsi Nad Wodą, a sam naradził się z thanem gdzie wysyłać żołnierzy. W końcu orkowie zostali odparci, po wielu bitwach i potyczkach. Hobbitów - żołnierzy zostało dziewięć tysięcy. Połowa została w Shire i Marchii, a druga połowa, na czele z thanem i Jerleyem ruszyły by wspomóc Zjednoczone Królestwo. Po upadku Sarumana siły hobbitów uczestniczyły w dalszych walkach z Eórdshem, aż do jego pokonania. Dalsze życie Po Drugiej Wojnie o Pierścień, Jerley stał się bardziej statecznym hobbitem i mniej ruchliwym. Miał wkrótce oddać swój urząd Bilbowi Bagginsowi II... Kategoria:Lata CE